Marshall lee and the half vampire (OC)
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: A girl is born from a vampire and a werewolf, she's a hybrid. And she meets Marshall lee and all the others, Marshall grows feelings for her, but does she grow to like him back? Read to find out. RATED 16 for swearing and slight sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

marshall lee and the half vampire

" it's a girl" a nurse said, handing the new born baby to the mother, she hissed and bit it's neck, the baby cried as blood came to the surface of the new pure skin if that child. The mother was infact a vampire, and wasn't planing to have a child.

Suddenly A male burst through the doors and took the child, he cleaned her wounds, all that was left were two holes. He was her father, a werewolf. The child is a hybrid of both vampire and werewolf, this is illegal in the land of Aaa, and everywhere else. And so the mother abandoned her child that night, leaving it all to the father. Three years later, on her her birthday, the child, franki, was introduced to the golden witch, her name was Goldie, and she loved gold, she couldn't get enough of it. Franki had grown smart in the past years and had learnt how to talk, walk and use the toilet properly. She also learnt that she could fly, but her father forbid it and punished her for it. Every chance she got, franki would visit the golden witch. she was like a grandma to her, and that's exactly what she called her.


	2. Chapter 2: icy, gold

" grandma?" Franki asked Goldie,

" yes darling?" Goldie replied, both of them were in the back yard of the golden witches house, stirring up some sort of potion.

" why do you have to put disgusting stuff in potions?" Franki finnaly asks, she was standing over the large cauldron, watching the mixture go round and round.

" what do you find so disgusting about toads legs and rat intestine?" Goldie replys to the small child,

" everything! The smell, the way it feels and the noise it makes when you throw it at a wall" franki exclaims, Goldie laughs a bit,

" I don't find any of it so revolting, it's magical" the golden witch smiles,

" magic!" Franki sings, she loved that word, it just slipped of her tongue every time. Suddenly franki heard a bell ring. she knew this bell, it was the mail bell. Boy, did franki love getting the mail.

" can I get it grandma, please!" Franki asks, a slight whine in her voice, Goldie smiles and nods,

"Sure you can sweetheart, but it's not in the mail box"

Franki looks at Goldie, confused,

" what do you mean grandma?" Franki asks, the golden witch points her index finger up to the sky and smiles, franki tilts her head to the side, like the cute little werewolf she is.

" follow me" the witch says. And leads Franki to the side of the house where a ladder was, it was tall, and was attached to the side of the house. It was also really old and looked like the wood was turning rotten. Goldie starts to climb the ladder, even though Franki knew she wasn't aloud to fly, she still did, but flew close to her grandma so she was safe. Suddenly the wood gave way beneath Goldie's feet and she began to fall, Franki saw what happened and grabbed her grandmas arms and flew her up to the top of the house where a small roofless room was, almost like a lookout for a Pirate ship.

" gran?" Franki asks,

" yes sweetie?" Goldie replies, dusting herself off

" why am I not aloud to fly alone?" Franki asks, she has always wanted to know the answer to that one question, Goldie had to think about this for a moment, then replied

" we don't want a strong wind to take you up high, then you get scared and loose control"

Franki nods understandingly,

" oh I see, you just want me to be safe!" Franki exclaims, Goldie smiles and nods.

" now how about this mail" Goldie says and grabs the mail box that was floating above them, symboling that there was something in it. Goldie opens it and pulls out a piece of ice with some paper frozen inside it. Franki giggles and takes the ice from Goldie, and licks it, the ice was sweet like candy, mixed with slight bitterness, like a lime, or lemon. The ice quickly melted away and the paper opened up by its self. Franki smiles In amazement,

" dear golden witch, I am having a small get together with a few other witches. I was wandering if you would like to join me. Please reply soon. Yours sincerely ice queen" Goldie read out the letter,

" can I go too grandma?" Franki asks, Goldie nods and summons a piece of paper and a pen, she then starts writing,

" dear ice queen, thank you for your letter. I would love to join you for some tea, would it be ok if my granddaughter came along for a visit too? Thank you once again. Yours sincerely golden witch" Goldie said while writing the letter. Franki grins happily, and nods at her grandma, Approving the letter.

The next day franki woke up early, ready to go to the tea party at the ice queens. Franki ran down the stairs of her grandmas house excitedly,

" grandma!" Franki shouts as she jumps on the sofa,

" yes Franki?" Goldie replies, walking from the kitchen into the lounge where Franki was.

" are we going to the tea party today?" She asks,

" yes, so we're going to need to find you a pretty dress" Goldie nods happily

" blah!" Franki sticks out her tongue in disgust

" dresses suck!" She shouts

" no Franki. We don't want that language" Goldie tisks, Franki lowers her head in shame,

" sorry gran" she mumbles, Goldie ruffles Frankis hair softly,

" it's ok. We'll find you a really nice one" Goldie smiles, franki nods a little disappointed, but accepts it anyway. Franki got to choose the dress she wore, as she was the one wearing it. It was a black long dress that reached the ground with dark red roses on it, Franki was quite pleased. After getting dressed, the golden witch and Franki set off to the ice castle, it wasn't long until they arrived.

" hello Goldie, it's been a while since we've seen each other" the ice queen greets Goldie with a cold smile, Franki hugged her grandma, slightly afraid.

" indeed it has" Goldie smiles back,

" this is my granddaughter Franki" Goldie introduces Franki buy pushing her towards the icy woman, Franki tries to pull back, but fails.

" it's wonderful to meet you Franki" the ice queen knees to Frankis height,

" don't mess with me woman, I'm tough" franki puffs out her chest, trying her best not to be scared, the ice queen cackles and stands back up.

" quite a girl you've got there, might need to teach her a thing or two" the ice queen says through gritted teeth,

" well if you come with me Franki, I can show you something" the ice queen takes Frankis hand and pulls her into the next room.

" I-I'm tough!" Franki shouts, stuttering a little.

" course you are child. Now meet Marshall lee" the ice queen pushes Franki into a room and closes the for behind her

" Marshall?" Franki questions looking around the empty room,

" did the crazy lady name the room Marshall?" Franki asks her self, while she walks around the room.


	3. Chapter 3: difficult decisions

Franki POV

" Marshall? Did the crazy lady name the room Marshall?" ~I remember that day, the day I met some one like me, well sort off. He taught me how to turn invisible, how to fly properly and how to heal myself. That was a great day. But then everything ended when my father took me away from Goldie, he's kept me lock inside the house, ever since I was crowned princess of the wolves. He never let's me out, I have to do all the cooking, the cleaning and even bath the old bastard. It's driving me crazy!

" franki! make me a coffee!" My dad shouts

" hold on for one goddamn minute!" I shout back,

" don't you give me that attitude bitch!" He stands up out of his chair and walks into the kitchen, where i was washing the dishes from lunch.

" you will make me a coffee, and you will make it now!" He growls

" I said wait!" I bark back, he raises his hand and slaps me across my face, I fall toward the kitchen table, and use it to hold myself up. The impact from the slap was harsh, I could hardly stand properly. I felt a cold tear run down my painful cheek,

" make me a coffee now!" He shouts, I do as he says and flick the kettle on, letting the water in it boil, he goes back to his seat into the lounge cursing. I get out his normal coffee cup and put two tea spoons of coffee in it, along with one sugar and a small amount of milk. The water finishes boiling and I pour some water into the cup and stir the mixture slowly. Something red drops from my face into the cup, blood from where he slapped me. I growl quietly and keep stirring the coffee. I lift the cup off the bench and take the spoon out, throwing it in the sink, then walk into the lounge " here's your coffee, made from my own sweat and blood" I growl at my father, he takes the cup and I watch him take a small sip. " good, now go wash your face, you look uglier than normal. Repulsive bitch" he mumbles the last part but I hear him. I role my eyes while walking away from him, to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and saw what he done to me, four large claw marks down the side of my face and blood seeping from them, I sigh to myself and let the vampire side of me heal it, it heals faster than normal. I lift my red hair out of my face and run the cold tap, I cup my hands together and catch some water then splash it on my face, washing away my blood. I let my hair fall back over my right eye hiding my one blue eye and showing my red demon one, then I smooth my hair out with my comb. My red fringe separated from the rest of my black hair perfectly, I smile in the mirror, but give up,

" what's the point? Why be happy when im miserable?" I ask myself

" your still living, even if you are half dead" my brother, jake, replies. He was standing in the door way, looking at me,

" I haven't been outside in over a thousand years!" I shout, looking at him through the mirror

" it's not as easy as it looks being out there" he shrugs,

" maybe it's not, but what happened to grandma?" I ask turning around facing him,

" you still think that witch is related to you?"

" course I don't, but at least I can think of someone that's on the outside"

" what about this Marshall kid? You finally forgot about him?" Jake asks, raising an eyebrow

" no, how could i?" I question

" get over him franki, he's not real. It's all in your head" he says and leaves

" he's real! And I'll prove it the day I leave this terrible place!" I shout running out of the bathroom. I growl to myself then go to my empty room, I curl up on the cold floor and try to sleep.

But I couldn't, my body and brain refused to sleep. I stand up and frown,

" what can't a sleep? I normally can" I talk to myself, I leave my room and walk down the hallway, I could hear people talking, my father and a woman. I quietly walk to the lounge and peeked through, I saw my dad standing in front of the woman, I couldn't see past my dad.

" she's just fine right here!" He Shouts,

" no she's not, you keep her locked in the house, she's going to go crazy one of these days, she's getting close to it, and by looking at your hand, she's almost had enough" the unknown lady says calmly,

" what happens to her doesn't concern you" my father says, finally moving out of the way, I saw who the lady was, it's goldie, grandma is back to take me away from my demon father.

" it does. Look, if she comes to live with me you'll have a load off your back and I can teach her some magic" Goldie explains,

" don't be so stupid, she probably won't even recognize you, let alone go with you" he laughs evily,

" we will see about that." Goldie says, " you can come in me sweetie" she says, motioning to me. I step away from the door, i didn't think she knew i was there,

" franki, i know your hiding, dont be shy honey, i wont hurt you" she says, i take a deep breathe then straighten up my dirty, torn clothes, and try to dust them off. Then I slowly walk into the lounge, my head lowered, my father growls at me, I flinch away from him, but keep walking towards Goldie.

" you've grown up quite a bit from when I last saw you franki" she says, "how old are you now?"

"One thousand, one hundred and eighteen" I mumble,

" don't mumble dear, I can understand you" Goldie says,

" I'm one thousand, one hundred and eighteen" I repeat myself, a little louder this time.

" it's been a while then" Goldie nods slightly, " do you still remember me?" She asks, my dad laughs loudly,

" she can't even remember to make me a morning coffee, so don't expect her to remember your sorry face" my father spits

" shut up and let her talk!" Goldie snaps at him, then she looks at me,

" I remember you" I nod a little, Goldie smiles

" do you want to leave this miserable sod, and come to live with me?" She asks kindly,

" she doesn't!" My dad shouts

" shut up you sick excuse for a wolf!" Goldie shouts, then stands up grabbing the newspaper from the coffee table and hitting him across the face with it, my jaw drops, and I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I have to say, he has deserved that for years.

" Franki can make her own decisions" Goldie says, then turns to me, " do you want to live with me?" She asks again.

* * *

A/N chapter two is done! Haha! I was actually wanting this to be different from what it is now, but this is just as good.

So please favorite and review!


	4. Chapter 4: boob holders

" do you want to live with me?"

The question ran through my mind, I did want to go with her, but I don't want to make my dad angry.

" its your decision Franki" Goldie says, I look a my dad, then to Goldie. I made up my mind when I saw the friendly smile on Goldie's face, I knew that's where I wanted to go, I didn't care about my dad.

" I want to go with you, I want to stay as far away from that mutt as I can" I say to Goldie, my father tries to punch me, but Goldie pulls me away,

" Franki, we're leaving, go grab your things" Goldie orders,

" I don't have anything to take" I shrug, she looks at me surprised, then nods softly.

" alright, we'll be leaving then" Goldie puts her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and leads me outside. Once I was outside I took a deep breath, one that I've needed for a while. I look up into the sky through the tall trees that surrounded the house, she sun felt warm and alive on my pale skin.

" ready to go?" Goldie asks opening the door to a dark blue cart, I nod at her and let her get into the cart first, then I hop in, closing the door behind me.

" back home" she told the driver, he's a centaur. He nods and starts moving the cart, I look out of the window at everything that passes, it was all so amazing. We pass may trees, then to a big field, where we pass what looks like a metal tree, I smile at the creativity of it all. Saw a blonde girl wearing a bunny hat and her cat run out of the door of the tree, the girl runs to a small pastel colored town with her cat following. I watch them in amazement. Not long after that we go into another forest and stop outside a White House,

" we're here" gran says, opening her cart door then closing it, I open my door and look at the big house.

" this brings back memories" I smile, closing my door.

" I'm sure your tired dear, why don't you come inside and rest" Goldie says,

" no way! I want to adventure!" I shout looking around more,

" alright. But come inside and get changed first" Goldie laughs a little. I nod and walk into the house, Goldie poofs some clothes into her arms magically, then handing them to me

" here are some clothes, your room is upstairs to your left and the bathroom is opposite. If you want to shower or anything, here are some towels" she says and poofs some towel in my arms too.

" thank you" I smile and walk upstairs, I go into my room and look around, the walls were a dark grey, almost black. The king sized bed was all red, with matching curtains and bed side tables, the dressing table was black and red to match the room. There was also a full length mirror on the wardrobe door, I look at myself in the mirror.

My black and red hair was a bit messy, and the red fringe still hung over my blue eye, bidding it, just the way I liked it, my torn grey top and pants were really dirty compared to the other clothes gran gave me. I decided to look at them properly, so I laid them out on the bed, a stretchy purple top, red jeans, underwear, and some sort of green, stretchy, weird thing with two soft bowls attached to it. I picked the thing up with my index finder and thumb, still not sure what it was, I examined it more, and it looked like a short top with hooks at the back, I was still confused.

" I hope you like your room. I had to change it a little to match your age, and you always did like red and black, I still think it looks nice" Goldie says walking into the room where I was, well I guess I could call it my room. I turn to her, still holding the thing between my fingers,

" uh- what's this?" I ask, holding the thing out to her, Goldie bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

" no. This isn't funny" she mutters to herself,

" it's a bra sweaty, it holds your boobs" she explains briefly. I look at the so called 'bra' then to my chest, the back to the bra again.

" I knew that" I nod

" you don't have to wear it, it just makes your body look more feminine" Goldie says, obviously trying to make me feel better about myself.

" I don't really care for looks" I shrug and put the bra down, Goldie nods understandingly, then takes the bra and starts to leave

" but it is adventurous to try new things" she adds

" alright, I'll put it on" I huff, " but only to be adventurous" I finish, Goldie smiles and hands me back the bra, then she leaves, closing the door behind her.

I stare at the bra uncomfortably, then take a deep breath,

" I'm being adventurous. And adventurers try new things, even if it does look like it could strangle me" I say to myself. I shake the thought off and take off my ripped top, I put one arm through one loop, then the other in the other loop, I pull the straps back and try to hook the clasps together, eventually I give up and sit on the floor angrily

Suddenly someone knocks on my bedroom door, I stare at the door, waiting for them to come in.

" Franki, are you dressed yet?" Goldie asks through the door,

" no, I can't get the goddamn thing on!" I shout pounding a fist on the floor,

" calm down" she says opening the door, she stops when she looks at me, then frowns,

" I knew I had it on wrong!" I shout throwing the bra off and out the open window.

" no, it was on just fine, you might just need a bigger cup size" she says going to the wardrobe, she snaps her fingers twice, golden dust falls to the ground. She opens the wardrobe and it's full of clothes, my size. She reaches into the back and pulls out another bra, a bigger, red and black one this time. She turns to me, showing it to me

" now that's more like me" I smile, Goldie smile back.

" thought so. now if you put it on I'll do it up for you" she says, I nod and stand up, grabbing the bra off her and putting it on, I turn around and she does the clasps up. It felt weird being on me, and it pushed my boobs up, but I guess it was a good weird. I put on the purple top and look at myself in the mirror, I looked great.

" you put those jeans on and I'll go down stairs to make you a drink, what would you like?" Goldie asks,

" what is there?" I ask in return

" raspberry?" She suggest, I nod in approval. Goldie then leaves and goes down stairs, I take off my ripped pants, and changed my underwear the put on the red jeans. Afterwards, I go down stairs, carrying my dirty clothes,

"what do you want me to do with these?" I ask,

" give me those, and you take this" she says, taking the clothes and giving me the red drink. She then throws the clothes up into the air and they turn into golden dust,

"Like magic" she smiles, I smile faintly, then take a sip of the raspberry drink, it was delicious, and little bubbles popped on my tongue, my eyes widened

" this is good!" I shout, Goldie laughs a little and nods,

" it feels like Im drinking bubbles!" I exclaim, taking another sip of the drink

" it's called fizzy" she reasures me,

" it's amazing that's what it is!" I say, then drink the whole thing,

" am I aloud to go it now?" I ask as soon as I finish my drink. Goldie nods,

" as long as your back by midnight, we have something to do tomorrow" she says, smiling.

" oh and use this if you get lost or I trouble" she says handing me a slim black rectangular object. I look at it questionably,

" it's a phone, if you need to get back home in a rush, just push the small circle button,slide the small bar and touch the little home picture" she explains. I nod a thanks at her then leave, once I as it the door I jump into a tree, I climb as high as I can and look around, the tops of the trees about the same level as I was, I smile. Taking a deep breath, I jump out of the trees, and down to a grass clearing, the same clearing with the metal tree. I walk up to it, it was made of metal, colored metal. I decide to look around some more, so I turn invisible and fly around the house, looking in the windows. In one window I saw the cat from earlier, she looks out the window, through me. She then walks up to the window and opens it,

" what is it cake?" The blonde girl from earlier asks walking into what looked like the kitchen,

" I thought someone was outside" the cat turns to the girl and shrugs, I took this time to sneak in through the window. Right after I get in the house the cat closes the window and goes over to the stove, and looks in the oven compartment.

I look around the house more and fly down the ladder, still Invisible. I look around what looked like the bottom room, it was full of gold and diamonds. 'Did they steal these?' I think to myself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the blonde girl jumps down the ladder and to the door,

" yeah?" She asks, opening the door. A pink guy was there, and he was wearing a crown, he smelt really good, like gum.

" hello Fiona" the pink guy waves to the blonde girl, I picked up her name is Fiona.

" hey gumball, dinners almost ready" Fiona says to the pink boy. I guess that the pink guy is called Gumball, or it could be a nickname.

" great! I'm starving!" Gumball exclaims,

" c'mon" Fiona says climbing up the ladder, Gumball follows, as do I.

" do you smell a dog Fiona?" The cat asks, I think her name was cake?

" nah, must just be your nose" Fiona shrugs sitting down on the couch, Gumball does the same.

" must be" cake says, then pulls a big chicken out of the oven, It smelt so good. She brings the chicken to the table, then goes to the fridge for condiments, while she was gone, and the other two wasn't looking, I picked up the chicken and flew up the ladder, into what looked like the bedroom, from there I saw a window. It wasn't open so I fly through it, smashing the window, glass landing everywhere. I didn't care, I was hungry, and I wanted the chicken, I took the chicken and hid under a tree, close to grans house so no one could see me. I pick up the chicken and eat every single bit of meat on it's bones, i may be half vampire, but the wolf side of me still has a huge appetite.

I decide to be nice and give the plate back, so I turn invisible again and fly back to the metal tree, and I gently put the plate, with all the bones, on the windowsill of the window I broke. I then leave, hoping they would find it.

By this time it got pretty dark outside, so I look at the phone gran gave me, I pushed the little circle button like she told me, and the screen turned on, there were some numbers on it, it looked like it could be the time, 10:48.

" who would be eating dinner at this time at night?" I quietly ask myself, I shrug and start to walk home. Hoping I wouldn't get lost in the dark.

* * *

I've done this chapter, I hope you like it, oh, and im going to start dedicating chapters to people who favoirite/follow/reveiw, so this chapter is dedicated to **I got mugged by a penguin**, thanks!

please review and let me know what you liked about it and what you didnt like, please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: meeting up once again

A/N-NEWWWW CHAPTER! Alright, so I'm going to start off by saying, thank you to squirtle9883 for favoriting and adding my story to their alert thingy... What ever its called... And thanks to Vampire Princess Awesome for adding my story to their favorite list too. Oh and a guest reviewed and said I'm awesome, so thank you to you too!

AAAAANYWAYS! On with the story!-

* * *

" I've always liked you franki, from that minute I first met you, I knew you were the one" a guy says pulling me close to him, he has jet black hair and pale skin, he also has pointed, elf like ears and red eyes. hes actually pretty hot.

heat rises to my cheeks, and I feel myself turning red.

" red, my favorite color" he smirks, getting closer to me, our faces only inches apart now, so close to touching.

" I need you Franki" he whispers, more heat rises to my face, he gets closer and smirks when our noses touch, I slowly close my eyes, and his lips touch mine.

*POOF!*

I sit up really fast, and look around, I'm in the red bed that Goldie gave me, back in her house.

" must have been a dream" I breathe rubbing my head. 'What sort of dream was that?'

I stand up out of bed, and walk downstairs,

" good morning" Goldie smiles at me, she's holding a pan and a spatula.

" want some bacon?" She asks, putting raw meat into the pan, It's starts to sizzle and crack. I nod sleepily,

" ok, go upstairs and get ready, wear something nice" she says, I nod again, then go back upstairs to my room. I walk up to my wardrobe and open it, it's full of clothes and looks like it's endless, I decide to pick out purple jeans and a black tight top, since I don't like dresses, never have. I put the clothes on, including new underwear and a bra, a red, black spotted one this time. Once I finished getting ready I brush my hair and go downstairs, Goldie puts a plate on the table and smiles it me,

" bacon for breakfast" she says, I nod and sit down where she put the plate and start eating it, it was so yummy.

" thanks for the food" I say, Goldie smiles at me.

" your welcome. I'm going to go upstairs and get ready to go out, then we'll be leaving" she explains, then disappears, not giving me enough time to speek.

I sigh, and pick my plate up, taking it to the sink and washing it. Once I finished Goldie walks downstairs wearing a long golden dress with short sleeves, it shines in the light.

" how's your flying?" She asks,

" I- uh... I guess it's normal" I shrug, surprised by the question,

" would you say good enough to carry something?" She questions,

" yeah" I nod curiously, Goldie smiles and claps three times, three big black pots with lids appear in front of us,

" these all have special potions in them that I need to take to the ice queens" she says,

" you only need to take one, my Gold Steeds can take the other two" she smiles at me, then examines the three pots,

" now lets see, the pot closest to you has fainting potion in it, so it might be a problem of you drop it, so the biggest one has warm ice in it meaning its the heaviest, and the last one will have beauty dust, and is the lightest" she mutters to herself,

" you take this one" she points to the one closest to her, and puts a strap on the other two,

" Golden Steeds, rise!" She shouts, and two gold horses rise from the ground, one horse carry's the two pots, and the other has a saddle on it.

" how are you going to get them out of the door?" I ask picking up the pot Goldie asks me to, she laughs a little, then raises one of her hands, it starts to glow a light yellow color, then the whole house opens up, creating enough room for the horses to get out, I blink a few times, just to adjust to everything, then I start flying. Goldie gets on her horse and takes off, flying in front of me,

" don't drop that, it could end up badly if it dropped on the wrong person" Goldie says, and starts flying faster, I follow her cautiously,

" what pot did she give me?" I question to myself, while looking at the pot.

" we're here!" Goldie shouts, I look ahead, and saw icy mountains, one had a cave in it. Goldie flew in, and I followed, once. Got in the cave I put the pot down and looked around, everything was made of ice, but it was decorated nicely.

" Ice queen, I've got the potions you asked for!" Goldie calls out,

" be right there!" I heard someone reply, I look to where it came from, another room. Then Someone emerged from the room, it was a lady, she had icy blue skin, long, white hair, and a blue dress, she also had oddly long eyebrows.

" Franki, you know the ice queen." Goldie says, I nod

" you've grown up so much" she says walking up to me,

" I bet you get all the princes" she smiles evilly, I raise an eyebrow, and take a step back.

" no? Have you atleast tried?" She asks, evil still in her voice

" icy, your not using my granddaughter as bait" Goldie says, the ice queen sighs,

" fair enough" she shrugs.

" Franki why don't you go and comfort Marshall, he's in the next room" ice queen says to me, pointing to a door made of ice.

" what's wrong with Marshall?" Goldie asks,

" oh, a girl. Nothing major, but she took his special doll and traded it for some pathetic wand" the ice queen shrugs. I look at her then to the ice door, I slowly walk up to it. I tap on the door lightly,

" go away, I already told you in not in the mood" I heard a sexy deep voice.

" uhm... Marshall?" I question, to the door, it slowly opens. I look in the room, it was empty, just like the day met him.

" h-hello?" I stutter walking into the room, the door suddenly slams shut, I turn around and look at the door, I start slowly walking backwards, a little scared.

" who are you?" The voice asks as I take another step backwards and hit something cold, it grabs my shoulders, I take in a deep breath and close my eyes.

" I'm Franki" I say, letting out the breath I was holding in.

" you cant be"

I got pushed away, as I did I open my eyes and turn around to see nothing.

" quit messing with me. I know your in here Marshall" I say looking around,

" if your really Franki, prove it"

" show yourself first!" I order. I got pushed up against the wall, and Marshall became visible. He looked just like he did in my dream, it was Marshall that was in my dream.

" prove yourself" he says, pushing me harder against the wall.

" I know for sure, that this room isn't named Marshall" I say, turning invisible, just the way he taught me.

" all vampires can turn invisible" he growls slightly and stepping back, ignoring my statement.

" you taught me, don't you remember Marshall?" I ask, turning visible once again and flying around the room,

" where have you been for the past thousand years then?" He asks, angrily glaring at me

" I can understand why your mad. But that's no excuse to not believe me" I say, getting close to Marshall.

" many girls have tried to imitate you, I believed some of them. Your a legend Franki, lots of people want to be you" he says looking at the floor, I take a deep breath

" my father locked my inside the house, recently my gran took me away and let me leg with her" I whisper, hopping he heard me.

" Goldie?" Marshall looks at me, his eyes widened, I nod. Marshall turns invisible and opens the door a little bit, he peeps out and saw Goldie talking to the ice queen. He then quickly slams the door and turns visible.

" you are Franki" he says shocked,

" the one and only" I smile, he tackles me into a hug, we levitated there for a while.

" you have no idea what I've been through Franki" Marshall says, hugging me tighter,

" same here" my smile got bigger. Marshall lets go and looks at me,

" you've been through the same thing?" He asks, I nod,

" no one believed me, they all thought you were fake" I shrug,

" girls used you to get into my pants. They made up lies to get with me" Marshall looks at the ground and slowly sits on the floor.

" what?" I question, not believing him at all, I didn't know I was this famous.

" some girls said they knew where you were and wouldn't tell me unless they could have sex with me, others said they were friends with you, and would only take me to you if I were their boyfriend. And the rest... Well they said they were you" he looks at me as if he was about to cry.

The boy has been through a lot,

" Marshall" I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly,

" I promise you, I am the real Franki" I smile at him, something I haven't done in a while.

" Franki" marshal whispers and hugs me again.

Suddenly the door swings open, Goldie and the ice queen stood at the door, looking at us.

" hey" I wave slightly, Marshall gets off me and pushes himself to the other side of the room.

" it's... It's time to go Franki" Goldie says, looking at Marshall curiously.

" okay" I nod and stand up, lifting my feet off the ground and flying over to Goldie.

" I'll see you later Marshall" I smile and wave slightly to him, Marshall grunts

" yeah, what ever" I shrugs and looks away, i giggle a little, Typical Marshall.

Goldie summons her golden horses again and flys off, I follow, silently flying behind her.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

So that's this chapter, please review and stuff! And you will get mentioned like those people! Thanks you amazing people for reading! Please carry on reading! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: bras

Once arriving back at Goldie's place, she told me to sit back and relax, I shrug and do as she says, It's good to be lazy and not feel as lazy.

" how was Marshall?" Goldie asks, sitting down next to me on the sofa, holding a cup of coffee. I shrug,

" himself" I smile to myself a little,

" so you wouldn't mind if he came round anytime he wanted?" Goldie asks, I shrug again,

" I dont mind, he's fun to hang out with, and he hasnt changed a bit" I reply,

" but remember Franki, Vampires don't age and grow, but wolves do" Goldie says,

" when you met him you were little, you looked three. And he was exactly the same as he is now" she finishes

" I know, and i can't help it" I frown,

" it's understandable Franki. But you have to accept the way things are between you two" she explains. I nod, and stand up.

" mind if I go out for a bit?" I ask,

" go, it'll help get your mind off of things" she smiles kindly at me, I nod once more and fly out the front door, into the forest.

I fly out into the clearing, it was dark out so no one could really see me.

I saw the metal tree again, the lights were on, so someone was home.

It began to rain, I groan and start to head back home, until I heard a bang came from the tree house, I turn back and fly towards the tree. There was another bang before I got there, so I flew faster, I fly up to one of the windows, and that Fiona girl is in there, holding a pink sword firmly, she looked angry.

" this is the last straw Marshall!" She shouts looking around, I then heard a deep, sexy, demonic laugh, Marshall's laugh. Suddenly the window opens,

" come in Franki" Marshall appears in front of me, smirking. He grabs my hand and slowly pulls me in, it was as if he was hypnotizing me. I float in, and Marshall snakes his arm around my waist.

" Fii, this is my main girl, Franki. Franki, this is the mortal well known as Fiona" Marshall introduces us both,

" I don't have time for this Marshall!" She shouts again, and swings at Marshall and I, he pushes me out the way and dodges her attack.

" calm down Fii, it's just a joke" he chuckles sexily,

" we'll I'm not laughing Marshall!" Fiona growls, sounding more angry this time.

" Marshall? What did you do?" I question, as I began to worry.

" he took something of mine!" Fiona shouts, swinging at Marshall once more,

" if you want it back, just ask" he says, laughing a little afterward.

" fine. Can I have it back?" She asks through gritted teeth,

" no" marshal smiles, she then screams and starts swinging madly at him.

" why. Not?!" She shouts, still swinging.

" you didn't say please, and you need to say it nicely" Marshall nods, being the smart ass that he is. I cover my mouth to prevent me from laughing. Fiona takes a deep breath to calm down,

" Marshall?" She says in a high pitched tone,

" yes Fiona?" Marshall questions, Leaning forwards a little.

" can I PLEASE have it back?" She asks, still in the high tone,

" what is it you want?" Marshal leans forwards more.

" my bra" Fiona began to blush,

" you getting angry over a small thing like that?" I question, Fiona looks at me and nods,

" how pathetic" I shake my head,

" well how would you like it if Marshall took your bra?!" Fiona points at me angrily. Shrug and reach behind me, to my bra strap. I quickly unhook it and pull my arms through the other straps and hold out the bra to Marshall, he stares at me, surprised, as does Fiona.

" what?" I shrug, looking at both of them confused. Marshall's shock soon turns into a cheeky smile, he snatches the bra off me and holds both of them close to his head, he examines them both.

" I knew Franki was bigger" he mumbles smirking, I sigh.

" is it really important?" I question,

" how could you just give him your underwear? He won't give it back now!" Fiona shouts at me,

" yes he will" I nod, They both raise an eyebrow at me,

" your not getting it back" Marshall chuckles, shaking his head, clutching the bras to his chest

" you will give it back" I nod innocently,

" make me" he smirks. And in a flash, I grabbed my bra and Fiona's, and flew beside Fiona, swinging both the bras on my index finger.

" I didn't need to make you" I smile evilly, then give Fiona her bra back.

" take better care of it" I whisper as I disappear, Turing invisible, Marshall looks around, wandering where I went. I begin to laugh evilly, scaring Fiona a little and causing her to pull her sword out.

" never mess with a girl" I laugh more, then slowly retract out the window I entered in. I needed to get out of there, I knew I wasn't wanted.

Once I get out, I go back into the forest where Goldie's house is. I fly over the roof of the house, and see the old mail house on top of the roof, I smile to myself, remembering the times I've been up there when I was little. It looked different now, it was rotten and looked as if it was about to break anytime now.

I fly down to the front door, the lights were all out, so I quietly grab the handle and take a deep breathe. I slowly open open the door and creep inside, candles suddenly alight to reveal a dark figure on the sofa, close to the door. I gasp.


	7. Chapter 7: not what you or I expected

I blink a few times to adjust to the dim light, after blinking I could see who it was, the Ice Queen. I jump back, knowing she's dangerous.

" where's Goldie?!" I growl, showing my canines,

" never mind that, dear" the Ice Queen begins to cackle evilly, as she stood up from the sofa she was sitting on and began to walk towards me. I back away, until my back hit the door,

" what?!" I question rather loudly, wandering when the door closed behind me.

" it's called magic, dear" the Ice Queen smiles coldly at me, I knew this couldn't be good.

" what do you want?!" I tried to growl at her again, but my voice croaked, and I sounded scared and week, which matched my shaking body.

" I want you" she says simply, still smiling evilly. I stop shaking and cowering and raise an eyebrow at her,

" okay, that couldn't sound anymore lesbian" I shake my head slightly, as one corner of my mouth lifted to a half smile, showing I wanted to laugh.

" shut up! I need you for a special reason" the Ice Queen snaps at me,

" making it more awkward" I nod as the other corner of my mouth lift up to make a full smile,

" don't be smart with me!" She shouts, sounding more angry. She stomps her foot on the ground, getting a little closer to me,

" fine, what is it you..." I stop and snicker a littler, still trying to contain my laughter,

"...need me for?" I finish, then inhale and exhale, stopping me from exploding with laughter. She steps away from me, back to the sofa, knowing she failed to scare me as much as she wanted.

" if you wanted to scare me, you failed by talking" I smile, walking over to the kitchen,

" tea? Coffee?" I question gesturing towards the kettle that was now boiling,

"Uh- coffee" she says, settling into the sofa, I nod and start making her the coffee she requested.

" are you going to answer my question or aren't you?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at the Ice Queen,

" oh, well... I need you for a special plan I'm working on. At first I was thinking of skinning you alive, but that would have failed because-" she starts, but I cut her off,

" I don't need your life story, I just want to know why you..." I pause once again, " need me" I carry on. I pick up the coffee I made for the ice queen, and take it to her, then sit on the couch beside her,

" I need your help to get a special someone to love me! With your looks and help, there's no failing!" The Ice queens sudden out burst causes me to lean away from her, I stop and look at her pleading face,

" I'm in" I shrug,

" I'll pay you! I'll give you what ever you want! Please!" She begins to beg, but stops as she processes what I've just said. I sigh and role my eyes,

" did you say... You'll do it?" She questions, I nod,

" sure, but your going to need a full proof plan, come back tomorrow, around about lunch time, we can talk then" I smile at her, then stand up. The ice queen nods and stands too,

" thank you so much!" She exclaims,

" yeah, just... Try stay normal" I laugh a little, and put my hand on her shoulder, but flinch back since she was so cold. The ice queen nods and leaves, I sigh

'What have I gotten myself into?' I question myself, then look at the coffee table, where the ice queens coffee was, the coffee had now turned into a cup size ice cube.

I pick up the cup, and hold it upside down,

" it's stuck" I sigh, and take it over to the sink, I turn the hot tap on and put the cup under it, the ice slowly melts, and falls into the sink, I sigh once again, and lift my feet off of the ground, then fly up the stairs to my room, I reach for the door handle of my bedroom door, but stop when I hear a loud bang.

I quietly grab the door handle, then swing the door open, to find Marshall, on my floor along with my, now broken lamp. both Marshall's hands between his legs, he looked as if he was in pain,

" I didn't know vampires felt pain" I smirk, leaning on my door frame,

" they do when it's on their babies" he winces in pain, I snort, containing my laughter,

" babies?" I question, giggling a little,

" yeah" Marshall takes a deep breathe,

" you know, most girls would jump my bones when they find out I'm in their bed room" Marshall says, standing up, using my night stand to hold himself up right,

" I have a feeling your going to be climbing through my window a lot" I smirk, walking into my room, Directly in front of Marshall.

" not if I'm going to keep hitting my nuts on what ever that was" he winces again, and falls back, onto my bed,

" my lamp" I pick up the broken item, and sigh.

" fuck! Lamps hurt! Never, ever hit me with one of those. Ever!" Marshall shouts, clearly in pain.

" your such a cry baby" I shake my head, and throw the lamp behind me, pulling the cord out of the plug, probably braking it more.

" I'm gonna fucking cry! Unless you wanna' kiss them better" Marshall lifts his head off my bed to look at me,

" is that what you want?" I question, climbing on top of him, he began to smile

" yeah, I could get use to this" he nods, his smile growing more

" I'm not in your harem, boy. Wake up and come into the land of Aaa. You may have all the sluts you want, but I'm not one of them" I smirk evilly, then float away from him, Marshall tries to grab me, but misses.

" what if I don't want any of my sluts?" He questions,

" too late now" I shrug, folding my arms, standing up straight but still floating

" What if I could get rid of all of them, and just have one, perfect girl" Marshall bounces off my bed and glides towards me, he lifts my chin up so I look into his blood red eyes,

" maybe, I want you" he whispers. I start to blush, and try to look away, but he stops me, his gaze starts to hypnotize me. This must be how he got me to go into Fiona's house, this must be how he gets girls to do what he wants, but not me, I'm not letting him do that to me.

" no Marshall, stop!" I hit his hand off my face, and I back away from him,

" I'm not going to be one of those girls you push around, I'm not going to do what you want. I'm diferent, I'm stronger!" My voice started to rise, but I stopped before I became any angrier.

" alright then" Marshall shrugs, and floats backwards, them out the open window he came in.

" see ya later frankles" he winks as he disapars.

" fra? What?!" I raise an eye brow, questioning what he just called me. I soon shake it off and fly over to my bed, i take off the purple jeans and black right top i was wearing, and put on a big blue superman top that only went to about mid-thigh, I then float onto the bed and snuggle up in the warm, Marshall smelling blanket. I smile to myself, sniffing a certain spot that smelt exactly like Marshall.

I was about to drift off to sleep, when my eyes snapped open and things began to run through my head.

' do I like Marshall? As in, love? Can I fall in love? Am I in love?' So many questions ran through my mind, all about the sexy vampire known as Marshall.

" I need to get him out of my head" I sit up out of bed, and stare out the window,

" maybe if I got some fresh air" I ponder to myself, then get out of bed. I fly out of the window, into the forest, it began to get slightly lighter as the sun rose behind me. i smile feeling the wind wrap around me, cooling me down.

I see Fiona's house, and just across from it, the pastel colored village. I decide to inspect this village, since I've never seen inside it before, and I do like different things. I fly down to the ground and walk through the gates, like a normal person. The ground changed from grass into soft pavement,

" what the fuck?" I question, tapping my foot on the dough like ground.

Suddenly two big shadows surround me, I turn around to find giant gum ball machines with faces.

" intruder!" One shouts,

" intruder!" The other repeats.

The first one tries to grab me, but I jump back, dodging it. I then fly up to their head level, as they still try to grab me, I stop, as it starts to get dark again, I turn around to suddenly get a giant fist to my whole body. I fly backwards and hit my head on something big, then everything went dark..


End file.
